thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Recipe for Disaster
Episode Information Main Episode 6:25 Superdawnfan: THIS EPISODE WILL NOW START * ' : "Last Time on total drama"' * ' : "The contestants searched for victims and shot at them with tranquilizers but nothing could put dawn's brain to sleep she stood up to Sammy and leonard making great enemies with them"' * ' : "which wasn't great because dave revealed what he did but everything that had to do with noah's elimination he shown to be dawn's fault"' * ' : "so dawn made allies with people she originally thought were a threat to the island not competitive wise but survival wise considering shawn and izzy were psychotic"' ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 6:25 Superdawnfan: * ' : "leonard tried to defeat the threat but in the end due to a common belief from dawn's side that Lindsay is the zombie queen"' * ' : "sending Lindsay home along with noah's personal choice dave making it so jo accidentally eliminated all her allies driving her insane"' * ' : "oh and almost forgot they just merged and just lost in the merge"' * ' : "so let's see what happens this time on TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "ISLAND"' YOU MAY NOW SPEAK 6:28 Ryantprewitt: * : *is saddened that Lindsay is gone but tries not to let that get in the way of her competition* * : HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! *really wants to win the million so badly so she can blow up the world* * : *and tick off chef even more* 6:35 Superdawnfan: * ' : IZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU JUST POSION MY FOOD?' 6:35 Ryantprewitt: * : *tries to hold her laugh in* UGH. -.- My headset stopped working. It can only be fixed if I restart my computer. 6:43 Superdawnfan: sorry lols 6:45 Ryantprewitt: It's alright. LOL I think I need to go for a second. I'll be back in a minute or 2! I need to restart my computer so I can fix my headset. 6:47 Superdawnfan: ok lols ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ 6:55 Superdawnfan: coming back son? *Soon ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 7:19 Ryantprewitt: XD son. 7:23 Superdawnfan: lols RESUME * : if it weren't for dawn * : we may have had more allies * : she became just as manipulative for things we never did to her whether or not we hurt someone else and she took it out on our friend we need to make her pay * : sound good voting her off next Sammy? 7:25 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. 7:25 Superdawnfan: * : who should be our next ally then now that linds is gone jo, shawn or izzy? 7:26 Ryantprewitt: * : Shawn? 7:27 Superdawnfan: * : alright we can try * : Hey Sammy what's going on? 7:28 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh Hey Dawn. :) * : I'm just a little bit upset that my bff Lindsay is gone. 7:29 Superdawnfan: * : I hope you understand why I voted her off 7:32 Ryantprewitt: * : I do. :( 7:32 Superdawnfan: * : *pulls away Sammy to private* * : Sammy I have something to tell you Dawn is trying to break me 7:33 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh Really? * : That's awful.... 7:34 Superdawnfan: * : And I realized you have a pretty cool strategy bring in a mental patient pretend to feel sorry for him so that way you have his vote seem nice and based on what I've been seeing you've been a mastermind controlling the competition * : you even used linds stupidity to see him as a real wizard to defeat your sister then get rid of scott who'd seem most suspicious let Dakota in on it after emotionally manipulating her then getting rid of bfs before it's too late * : but after last time dawn turned against you and ruined your master plan is this true? * : if so you'd be a great ally and seem like quite a powerful woman * : well Sammy is it true? 7:39 Ryantprewitt: * : and she is also ruining my master plan. Yah * : Yah. * : Dawn is trying to take out me and Leonard. She also help take out Lindsay. 7:41 Superdawnfan: * : she does this terrible thing she takes out all of someone's allies and tries to crush their spirit * : I should've known better than to trust her * : she elimijnated my boyfriend while being in my alliance another thing I can tell she's your next target she may have voted ryan with me while she had the chance emotionally weakened him and then eliminated him then Lindsay's gone to coincidence? I think not * : hey shawn 7:45 Ryantprewitt: * : Dawn is the real villain?!?!?! * : Your in..... 7:45 Superdawnfan: * : I think so... 7:45 Ryantprewitt: * : I'll help you. 7:46 Superdawnfan: * : shawn remember our alliance (ryan sub shawn) XD 7:48 Ryantprewitt: * : Okay. * : What do you want Wizard? 7:48 Superdawnfan: * : an alliance * : with me and Sammy 7:48 Ryantprewitt: * : Leonard. 7:49 Superdawnfan: * : keep in mind your alliance with me also they did work with the zombie queen 7:49 Ryantprewitt: * : I found someone better than Shawn. 7:49 Superdawnfan: * : who?! 7:49 Ryantprewitt: * : *whispers* Jo. * : NO! YOU GUYS WORKED WITH THE ZOMBIE QUEEN! 7:50 Superdawnfan: * : wait she accepted can you tell me what she knows or well thinks she knows 7:51 Ryantprewitt: * : She thinks *whispers to Leonard* her spirit has been crushed by dawn. 7:52 Superdawnfan: * : well like that might be true about us I mean know any secrets or are we letting her believe something else? 7:53 Ryantprewitt: * : *whispers to leonard everything that jo said* 7:54 Superdawnfan: * : wait so she thinks you've been controlling the game? and that I still am crazy 7:55 Ryantprewitt: * : *Whispers to leonard* yes. 7:59 Superdawnfan: * : hey Sammy I have a question I know who has the idol since we voted on it * : has it been used yet? * : I asked a question has it? * : I know you won't lie to me like dawn did otherwise you are toast so just tell me before I find out myself 8:14 Ryantprewitt: * : I don't think so. * : It's probably not used yet. 8:16 Superdawnfan: * : did you see it being used if not you were on the team and you should know who has it * : I know the team voted on giving it to leonard 8:19 Ryantprewitt: * : No. I haven't seen it being used yet. * : Leonard has it though. 8:19 Superdawnfan: * : then he still has it * : as an ally I wish to have it to know I can trust you and leonard is an escaped mental patient who clearly warmed up to you * : I can't believe the lies I'm sensing * : shawn izzy our next target * : is leonard or Sammy we need to get rid of their idol before it's too late 8:22 Ryantprewitt: * : Okay. :) * : Leonard? 8:22 Superdawnfan: * : yeah? 8:25 Ryantprewitt: * : *whispers to leonard what jo said* 8:26 Superdawnfan: * : fine I'll give it to her for now but make it clear she needs to give it if either of us are in danger otherwise we might just work with dawn against her * : blackmail might be her only language she'll acknowledge she can't win immunity forever * : send that back to jo and don't tell her I told you act like it was your idea so she still thinks you're the evil mastermind 8:30 Ryantprewitt: * : Okay. 8:33 Superdawnfan: * : what do you have to say Sammy?! * : did you get it * ' : "CHALLENGE TIME"' 8:34 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. Here you go. *gives idol to jo* 8:35 Superdawnfan: * : you told her the promises she needs to make right?! * : Wait what?! 8:40 Ryantprewitt: * : You can have it Jo. Just make sure you give it to me or leonard if we are in danger. Otherwise, we might work against you so try not to blackmail us. 8:41 Superdawnfan: * : but you're blackmailing me and ugh well guess you oughta do what you have to do in competition fine *swipes in anger* 8:46 Ryantprewitt: * : *seems confused* * : How am I blackmailing her? * : O_O. WAIT A MINUTE! 8:48 Superdawnfan: * : what? 8:49 Ryantprewitt: * : *glares at leonard* I think you should've just stayed quiet. Otherwise, she would have not think we are blackmailing her. 8:51 Superdawnfan: * : well I mean saying she's gonna be out you did do I didn't do much you haven't also done in a way we are but she's not mad at us did you realize that she acknowledged it was competition and stayed targeting dawn notice how mad she is reacting to her right now * : don't get too mad at me * ' : "WHY IS NO ONE COMING TO THE MAIN ARENA I SAID CHALLENGE TIME"' 8:52 Ryantprewitt: * : Well, I guess your right about that. * : *goes to the challenge area* * : *runs to the challenge area* * : *goes to the challenge area* 8:53 Superdawnfan: * ' : "now that everyone is here"' * ' : "let's have some fun"' * ' : "the idea of the challenge is well remember how last time the people who were eliminated you were hunting today we'll be doing something kinda like that"' 9:00 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh wow. * : YAY! NOW I CAN BEAT UP PERRY AND COURTNEY AGAIN! 9:01 Superdawnfan: * ' : "oh I said kinda like shawn"' * ' : "this time you'll be searched for and attacked"' * ' : "is what I'd say if I were out of ideas"' 9:03 Ryantprewitt: * : WAIT WHAT. * : Uh oh. 9:03 Superdawnfan: * ' : *chuckles* "I love when I lie to you and see your sad reactions"' * ' : "in reality you'll be making your own courses and food since somebody put food poisoning in chef's food for you guys"' 9:05 Ryantprewitt: * : *dies laughing* * : O_O For Jesus Christ Izzy. 9:06 Superdawnfan: * : I wanna eliminate dawn but I fear for everyone's safety if we keep you here * ' : oh and I'm judging by the way izzy instantly loses the challenge for the poisioning disqaulified' 9:07 Ryantprewitt: * : Aw...... At least I can blow some more of Chef's stuff. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:10 Superdawnfan: * : *whispers to Sammy* if we care about more than just game and life too we may need to vote izzy instead 9:11 Ryantprewitt: * : *whispers* Agreed. 9:11 Superdawnfan: * : Tree friends grant me your leafs I need a few drops of rain and just a few fruits *as fruits and leafs fall she searches for water and sparkles it on there* 9:14 Ryantprewitt: Wait super? I have a question. 9:15 Superdawnfan: yes? 9:17 Ryantprewitt: Will everyone be hypnotized to attack the contestants until the challenge ends? XD Everyone that is eliminated Or will it just be. 9:19 Superdawnfan: no one is hypnotizaed chris even said the first challenge was a joke just to scare them cooking challenge is real though sound good? 9:23 Ryantprewitt: Oh. Okay. XD 9:24 Superdawnfan: RESUME * : Guess I'll need to cast a spell to find food * : *facepalms* 9:26 Ryantprewitt: * : *giggles a little* 9:27 Superdawnfan: * : I'm happy I have the most sane one to take me to the final 2 *playfully punches jo but doesn't realize her own strength nor Sammy's fragile nature* *playfully punches Sammy noy herself * : here try it 9:29 Ryantprewitt: * : *giggles* Me Too! I mean without someone strong enough, I would never make it this far. 9:29 Superdawnfan: * ' : hey dawn um' * ' : when you mash food and blend it making a smoothie keeping banana peel skin in it isn't the best idea and ew it tastes like you literally put leaves in it' * : they taste way better and crunchier fried don't they * ' : freak...' 9:34 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm glad that I am ruining chefs job! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:34 Superdawnfan: * : *makes weapons with wood* I learned to survive in woods under extreme circumstances due to training when I was actually stranded on an island and no one came for me * : *shoots bow and arrow at animals then makes fire and burns them* Who doesn't love the taste of an innocent life? 9:37 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh wow. Your such an awesome badass. 9:37 Superdawnfan: * : I kill my enemies after I defeat their soul * : normally by taking everything they love from them first * : that's a bit harsh isn't it * : *pulls dawn by hair makes her fall over and whacks her with branch laughing at her pain* no it isn't * : huh mangos and oranges are coming to me must've been my magic ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 9:47 Superdawnfan: * : *facepalms again* Izzy is literally throwing them at your head * : only because my book of spells is helping mind control her there ryan? XD so you're not here? * : how is it possible for you to be so dumb * : Sammy what're you making? RESUME NOW * : so you actually think you're mind controlling izzy to make her throw mangos and oranges at your head by a summoning food spell * : yep? 7:17 Ryantprewitt: * : *throws mangos and oranges at leonard's head* 7:23 Superdawnfan: * : how is someone possibly so stupid * : OW this spell hurts * : now I'll use magic to make a fruit salad *food happens to roll into his bowl while he finds lettuce in the kitchen* IT WORKED 7:28 Ryantprewitt: * : *uses wood to try and create a shield* 7:29 Superdawnfan: * : what do you plan on making? 7:31 Ryantprewitt: * : Me? I'm planning on creating a shield to protect myself. I might create myself a sword or spear as well if I need to. 7:33 Superdawnfan: * : I meant for the cooking challenge what're you gonna do kill zombies? 7:34 Ryantprewitt: * : oh cooking challenge? * : I thought chris said to defend ourselves from the eliminated contestants. 7:36 Superdawnfan: * : he said that as a joke izzy made food poisoning remember? * : we need to make our own food while izzy is disqualified but knowing chri's he'll probs just save the "joke" for later 7:39 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh. oops. No worries. I know plenty of cooking recipes. I'll make hmmm....... * : A pizza or a smoothie..... *goes into the kitchen and starts cooking* * : Wait a sec. Smoothie is not a food. It's a drink. hmmmm.... * : Pizza? 7:41 Superdawnfan: * : ok but have fun breaking into chef's kitchen you'll also need to fight chef * : unless you find a way to keep him occupied * : dawn made a smoothie * : chef hated the taste she put in leafs and said they taste better fried crunchier he called her a freak * : he also noticed how she kept the unedible peel on the bananas RESUME * : so Sammy you still wanna break into chef's kitchen? 6:18 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. I think I need some sauce and cheese for the pizza. * : Well, I already found cheese. I just need the sauce. 6:18 Superdawnfan: * : ok also the dough of course * : but be careful * : chef is very protective * : and * : unforgiving 6:20 Ryantprewitt: * : *makes a fruit pie but adds an extra ingredient to the concoction for Chef. TNT* 6:22 Superdawnfan: * ' : Izzy you poisoned the food so I disqualified you but making a meal for me was rather nice wait this is explosive *forces it down Izzy's throat*' * : I'mma go see what's shawn making? (ryan sub shawn) 6:27 Ryantprewitt: (Okay) 6:28 Superdawnfan: * : shawn what're you making? 6:28 Ryantprewitt: * : *is making chocolate cookies* 6:29 Superdawnfan: * : coacoa beans fire roasting at right time and all without even going into chef's kitchen WOW * : nice job shawn * ' : I'M WAITING AS IT SEEMS ALL OF YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR DISHES I WANT JO, SAMMY, SHAWN, AND LEONARD ALL TO COME UP' * ' : LEMME JUDGE YOUR DISHES' 6:33 Ryantprewitt: * : *has the pizza done with cheese and sauce on it* * : *goes up to chef* 6:33 Superdawnfan: * : *whispers to Sammy I suggest you go first 6:34 Ryantprewitt: * : *whispers to leonard* Okay. * : *goes up* 6:35 Superdawnfan: * ' : *tastes it* hmm out of 10 I give this a' * ' : 0 Too bad Sammy I have the tapes and in a way you cheated so you instantly lose' 6:36 Ryantprewitt: * : UGH! 6:36 Superdawnfan: * ' : no one else used my kitchen' * ' : at least you don't seem like you're getting voted off next NEXT' 6:37 Ryantprewitt: * : *angrily walks out and punches dawn in the face knocking her out on the way out* 6:37 Superdawnfan: * : that was harsh but why that harsh on dawn in specific? * ' : I SAID NEXT' * : I made a fruit salad and roasted it * : It came from my summoning spells and greta magic causing izzy to throw food at me * ' : I gave dawn a 5/10' * ' : Sammy a 0/10' * ' : so out of Ten I give this' * ' : A 6 NOT ENOUGH MEAT BUT AT LEAST IT HAS TASTE' * ' : NEXT' * : I'm going last never a good idea to go first 6:41 Ryantprewitt: * : *goes up* 6:42 Superdawnfan: * ' : *tastes it* WOW good job using source material and still making what normally requires a kitchen without one tastes good and has at least some animal in it I give it a 7/10 nly based on what I can compare it to' * : Now my turn roasted meat mashed with a few tears cooked thoroughly for a couple of hours * : who doesn't love the taste of an innocent soul? * ' : *tastes* DELICIOUS ONLY ONE THAT HAD ENOUGH GOOD JOB MAGGOT 10/10 JO WINS THE CHALLENGE' * ' : "YOU HEARD CHEF JO IS IMMUNE NOW CAST YOUR VOTES"' * : um Jo since you're not in danger but we are I want the idol 6:45 Ryantprewitt: * : WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MINE! 6:45 Superdawnfan: * : WHAT WHY?! * ' : you were disqualified and looks at it THIS IS EXPLOSIVE CRAZY GIRL TRYING TO POISON ME I'M NOT CRAZY' * ' : *tosses it off the dock*' 6:46 Ryantprewitt: * : AW! 6:46 Superdawnfan: * ' : I also have the tape you realize that right?!' * ' : I'M NOT STUPID' 6:46 Ryantprewitt: * : I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO BLOW UP CHEF'S FACE! * : LOL 6:48 Superdawnfan: * : since you're immune no danger to fear you expect to win a full 3 more challenges? in a row?! * : Sammy help me on this one * : can you get jo to give the idol 6:50 Ryantprewitt: * : Jo. I desperately needs the idol. * : Your not in danger anymore. I am. 6:51 Superdawnfan: * : fine ugh *hands to Sammy* * : so shawn izzy remember we're voting off leonard * : the "Wizard" is a big threat * : you can agree right? 7:10 Ryantprewitt: * : YAS! * : Sure. HAHAHAHAHAHHA! * : *whispers to leonard* Do you need it or do I need it? 7:10 Superdawnfan: * : dawn hates me more than you doesn't she? 7:11 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah but I kinda knocked her out by punching her in the face. 7:11 Superdawnfan: * : why'd you do that anyways? XD 7:12 Ryantprewitt: * : I was too angry. lol * : I couldn't control myself. Plus, we are enemies against dawn so I couldn't think of a better person to punch. 7:13 Superdawnfan: * : you sure one bad encounter will change her opinion on who she wants gone most last I checked she hates A LOT MORE about me than you (you see pm ryan?) * : good thing jo's going home today CAST YOUR VOTES IN PM OF COURSE * ' : "you've all cast your votes"' * ' : "and it came pretty close"' * ' : "the first person safe is obviously jo"' * : of course * ' : "then there's also shawn"' * ' : "and Sammy you're both safe"' 7:44 Ryantprewitt: * : YES! * : Yay. 7:44 Superdawnfan: * ' : "the rest of you all receive votes"' * ' : "the next person safe is dawn"' * : HOORAY * : WAIT WHAT!? SHE SHOULD BE GOING HOME * ' : "and the final person safe is"' 7:46 Ryantprewitt: * : Uh Oh. I Think I know who's going. :'( 7:46 Superdawnfan: * ' : "IZZY!!!!!"' * : BUT WAIT I CAN'T BE ELIMINATED BECAUSE SAMMY GAVE THIS BACK TO ME *Pulls out * * ' : "THAT MEANS LEONARD IS SAFE"' * ' : "AND IZZY YOU'RE GOING HOME WITH THE SECOND MOST VOTES"' 7:48 Ryantprewitt: * : :D * : AW! * : *throws tnt pie at chef and presses button making it explode* * : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:49 Superdawnfan: * ' : IZZY' * ' : "IZZY WALK THE DOCK OF SHAME TO THE BOAT OF LOSERS"' * ' : *throws izzy on boat of losers and drives her away happily*' 7:56 Ryantprewitt: * : HAHAHAHHAHA! * : *tries to blow up the boat* 7:56 Superdawnfan: * ' : "WELP THAT'S IT FOR NOW WHO WILL WIN WHO WILL FRY AND WHO WILL DIE WILL CHEF LIVE ALL TO BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME ON"' * ' : "TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "BEGINS!!!!!!!!"' 7:58 Ryantprewitt: * : *blows up boat* 7:58 Superdawnfan: THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 7:58 Ryantprewitt: * : HAHAHAHAHAHAH!